1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to file cards for filing systems to enable compact storage of data such as printed material, microfilm, microfiche and the like, and particularly to file cards of this type which include easily visually scannable portions for rapidly identifying and isolating desired data for high speed retrieval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of visible index filing systems are known in the prior art which are adapted to store data and which utilize file cards having printed data on them, or microfilm jackets and microfiche which incorporate the data. Many are characterized by a high density filing capability and by means to enable rapid identification of desired data for retrieval of information from the system. Such identification is provided in a title area of each file card, and some systems are designed so that the title area of each card is visible at all times. One such uses file cards which themselves carry the data or information, such cards being hinged in flat trays, with from 3/16" to 1/4" of each individual file card exposed by overlapping the cards within the trays. This has the obvious disadvantage that the number of file cards that can be filed in a given space is limited by the requirement that they be overlapped. Thus a typical hinged type visible file requires approximately 23 linear inches to file 69 standard file cards. As will be seen, the file cards of my invention permit filing of over 350 file cards in a 16 inch space.
In some instances the file card does not itself carry the desired data. The file card usually carries some indicia, but it becomes essentially a fanning or divider card to permit access to an associated microform card or microfiche which carries the data. The indicia on the file card typically requires approximately 1/2" of space at its top, and this area sometimes includes coding data to identify the associated microfiche or the like. Sometimes the file cards include paper panels defining pockets to receive the microfiche. Prior art systems for filing such microfiche include one which displays 15 microfiche cards, therefore requiring 71/2" of space for title display. The microfiche are carried on 81/2".times.11 inch panels which are mounted in notebooks. Sometimes such panels are mounted side-by-side around a central column.
Other microfiche files of the prior art employ individual clear plastic jackets to hold the microfiche, with the jackets being contained in multiple-ring binders. Here again, the visibility of each title area is dependent upon overlapping or offset filing of each fiche or jacket.
In each of the above-mentioned prior art systems title area display is achieved at the expense of using valuable linear file space.
One successful prior art vertical filing system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,263, issued to Arthur T. Spees.
Another type of prior art vertical filing system is a magnetic type in which thin steel wafers or metal inserts are sandwiched between two pieces of paper sealed together ot form the file cards. These metal inserts react with permanent magnets located on the sides of the file tray to cause individual cards to separate or fan apart. This system achieves compact filing, but true or full visibility of individual cards is limited due to the lack of control over the separation of cards. In the reference area, where the "V" is created, for example, as many as 25 cards may be separated or fanned within a 31/2" span. The result is that only the very top edge of each card can actually be viewed and, since one-quarter inch is required for a one-line title and one-half inch for microfiche titles, the visible feature of the magnetic file is limited.
As will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows, the disadvantages of the previously described prior art systems are overcome due to the highly novel and unique design of the file cards and file receptacle of my invention.
The system of my invention not only allows extremely high density filing of fully protected file cards, but, at the same time permits rapid information-retrieval. Rapid retrieval is made possible by a unique mechanical interaction among the file cards within the file, whereby the individual file cards can be caused to separate or fan apart at their top portions when their bottom edges are urged together. This mechanical interaction is made possible by a protuberance or protuberances defining a fulcrum extending laterally across each file card near its bottom edge. The fulcrums serve as pivot axes around which the file cards can pivot when their bottom edges are urged together. To control this pivotal action the file cards are provided with hold down portions for engaging the file in such a manner that they are forced to pivot around the fulcrum when their lower edges are urged together. These hold down portions permit the cards to move freely longitudinally, but eliminate relative vertical movement.
Prior art patents which represent the closest art known to applicant and which clearly demonstrate the novelty of applicant's invention as described and claimed herein are the following
______________________________________ Patentee No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Brower 769,855 Sept. 13, 1904 Gremple 834,294 Oct. 16, 1906 Carver 1,053,009 Feb. 1913 Kouba 1,073,248 Sept. 16, 1913 Dayton 1,250,568 Dec. 1917 Gebser 1,730,069 Oct. 1, 1929 Vance 1,801,943 Apr. 21, 1931 Strassel 1,835,678 Dec. 8, 1931 Herz 1,931,224 Oct. 17, 1933 Copeland 2,169,318 Aug. 15, 1939 Wurzburg 2,171,105 Aug. 29, 1939 McDermott 2,284,586 May 26, 1942 Jonas 2,329,201 Sept. 14, 1943 Short 2,371,713 Mar. 20, 1945 Pierce 2,630,219 Mar. 1953 Wassell 2,687,732 Aug. 1954 Dahl, Sr. 2,954,032 Sept. 1960 Dahl, Jr. 3,465,460 Sept. 1969 ______________________________________